Gossamer
by Mystical Authoress
Summary: Lying on the grass was a man of twenty eight years, wearing a dress of gossamer and lace. Standing above him was a boy of fourteen years, with his arms crossed. "Remind me why you're wearing a dress?"


**Author note: I do not own Final Fantasy, nor do I own Yakitate! Japan. Nor do I own the piece that inspired this drabble-ish fic, 'Fairy Forest' by Adrian von Ziegler.**

**Warning: Possible spoilers for Final Fantasy III, implied MeisterxIngus, mentioned violence, and crossdressing. **

**Constructive Criticism (or even just a review) would be great, and I hope you guys read and enjoy! Thanks so much!**

* * *

_Gossamer_

* * *

Lying on the grass was a man of twenty eight years, wearing a dress of gossamer and lace. Standing above him was a boy of fourteen years, with his arms crossed.

"Remind me why you're wearing a dress?" Ingus inquired as he looked down at the older man, head tilted slightly.

Meister Sylvan Kirisaki sighed before he explained. "My clothing was ripped from the previous battle against those monsters, and the only clothing that we could afford from the village during that time was the dress. Though it's good that I'm not running about half-naked, I would preferrably like to be in more masculine attire..."

Ingus chuckled a bit, sitting down as Meister sat up. "Things could be worse. You could still be running about half-naked."

"True, I suppose." Meister brushed a small leaf out of his long, blond hair before taking a deep breath and changing the subject. "It's awfully nice here, in the Fairy Woods. It's peaceful, but...it's dying. All because the Great Tree isn't here, and we have to get it back." Some of the tiny fairies fluttered about, and he held out a hand to allow a few to climb onto his hand and look him in the eyes temporarily before they flew off, flittering about even more and seemingly conversing and giggling with each other. "I have a feeling the fairies think I'm a woman."

"I hate to admit it, but you do make a convincing lady, Sylvan." Ingus responded, letting a smile form on his face. "I don't think any of the men in the village earlier thought you could possibly even be a man."

Ingus had a point. Meister already did seem kind of feminine, taking his long, blond hair into account, and that he wore pretty, dressy clothes already, as far as Ingus knew. Putting him into a dress only enhanced the femininity of his appearance, and compared to a real female such as Refia, or daresay, Princess Sara, he did a pretty good job of acting as one.

The two were silent, and Ingus couldn't help but gaze at the Meister quietly. The gown of cream-coloured gossamer and snow-white lace really did look nice on the older man, and the titanium mask even fit as well. The pale blue irises that peered from behind the mask emannated of a sort of softness, a gentleness...Ingus couldn't help but think he looked kind of pretty.

_Pretty? Really? I need to stop thinking like a girl..._

Meister couldn't help but glance at Ingus as well. The teen's appearance reminded him too much of himself as a child, albeit the fact that Meister's hair was much longer than Ingus' own even at that age. The straight, white teeth that formed that rare smile, the eyes filled with such determination to protect Princess Sara and her kingdom, as well as to help others...Meister couldn't help but think he was quite sweet. Sure, Ingus could be kind of strict at times, especially towards people like Luneth, but he could be sweet. Just like Meister. Ingus was kind of cute in that way.

_Did I just think of Ingus and cute in the same statement? Did I? ...How odd..._

Eventually, an exhale of a breath from Meister broke the silence, and the older man took a deep breath before speaking.

"Really, it would be a shame if these woods were to die." He remarked again. "It's probably the only place so far where I can feel completely at ease by myself."

"I believe the same goes for myself as well." Ingus agreed, before asking, "But why are you wearing the dress now? You know you have spare clothing that is much more masculine. We only bought the dress that time a while ago because it was the only sort of clothing that we could afford during that time. You don't need to wear the dress anymore."

Meister's mouth turned upwards into a small smile. "Perhaps," He began to answer, "Perhaps I actually like being in this attire. Of course, I wouldn't wear it all the time; it would be terrible to wear this during any battles, but I find it comfortable to move about in. And since we got it for the sake of me having enough clothing, I might as well use it. I don't want to just waste it after that one time."

"Understandable." Ingus responded, and the two just simply sat on the verdant ground in silence, until Luneth and the others came to tell them that their lunch was ready.

_To be honest, though, I would gladly wear it for you if we were at a ball, and in need of a female-looking companion. I would gladly, gladly help you out in that situation, if it were to happen. _


End file.
